


The New Generation

by TentenFireDragon



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, More ships to be added, Swearing, TXT are chaotic, Textfic, Txtfic (ha see what I did here), bts are like some kind of whipped parents, bts will make appearences, groupchat, not too much tho, they are protective, txt will ask their sunbaes for help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentenFireDragon/pseuds/TentenFireDragon
Summary: YeonttomeokGuys we might need a new leaderKing Kang?????HuehueHyung what did you do again





	The New Generation

**Author's Note:**

> So I am trying. Please be nice ( •́ㅿ•̀。 )  
> Soobin - Soobin  
> Yeonttomeok - Yeonjun  
> Beomttomeok - Beomgyu  
> King Kang - Taehyun  
> Huehue - Huening Kai

 

**_[Generation TeXT]_ **

 

**Yeonttomeok**

Guys we might need a new leader

 

**King Kang**

?????

 

**Huehue**

Hyung what did you do again

 

**Yeonttomeok**

Okay, first of all, r00d

But um

You guys remember that one Simpson meme?

 

**Beomttomeok**

which one

 

**Huehue**

There are like

Millions of them out there

 

**King Kang**

and most of them are gold

 

**Yeonttomeok**

^^^^^

Okay then

So y'all remember that Soobin's cheeks and neck skin is like

Weirdly stretchy

Right?

 

**Beomttomeok**

pretty sure the whole world will remember that

 

**King Kang**

duh

 

**Huehue**

Ye

 

**Yeonttomeok**

So I was scrolling through my old meme instagram account

 

**Huehue**

You had a meme instagram account?

 

**Yeonttomeok**

Not the moment, Kai

 

**Huehue**

(一。一;;）

 

**Yeonttomeok**

AnyWAY I found this old thing

<https://knowyourmeme.com/photos/1399010-homer-simpsons-back-fat>

And I remembered Soobin's... ability

And I just might have wanted to see if I could do the same with Soobin with some big hair clips

 

**King Kang**

where did you get big hair clips we dont have long hair

 

**Beomttomeok**

this is what you are more concerned about

 

**Yeonttomeok**

Hey, I'm talking here

 

**King Kang**

we observed

 

**Huehue**

And we don't really care

 

**Beomttomeok**

haha

 

**Yeonttomeok**

Why did I have to be the oldest

 

**Beomttomeok**

cause you are old af

 

**Yeonttomeok**

Rude

 

**Huehue**

Hyung

 

**Yeonttomeok**

Yes?

 

**King Kang**

what about soobin hyung

 

**Yeonttomeok**

Oh yeah

Well I found him asleep on the couch

And I thought ':> this is my oportunity'

And I got do both cheeks

I still can't believe it worked!

And I wanted to try to go for the neck

 

**Beomttomeok**

to kill him? （ΟΔΟ；；）

 

**Yeonttomeok**

No, now shut up

Is2g I just touched his neck

And it was like I pushed a button

He went FLYING like burned and screamed when he saw me over him

Which sounded and looked very funny and disturbing at the same time with his cheeks pinched

Then he rolled me over and we fell to the floor

And he hit his head on the table

And he hasn't moved in 10 minutes

 

**Beomttomeok**

i feel like is's my duty to tell you that kai is having a laughing crisis and wont be able to reply in the next 20 minutes

 

**King Kang**

k so i went to the living room

this view is priceless

soobin is practically dead and laying on yeonjun

and yeonjun looks so squished underthis bigfoot of a man

 

**Yeonttomeok**

Don't you dare take a pic

 

**King Kang**

an excellent idea hyung

[attached image]

 

**Beomttomeok**

kai finally calmed down and then he looked at the pic and went back to dying

 

**Yeonttomeok**

Taehyun, I will kill you!

 

**King Kang**

id like to see you try beotch

you are under a gigantic cucumber

 

**Yeonttomeok**

One that is suffocating me

In this rhythm you'll need not only a new leader but also a new hyung

 

**Beomttomeok**

dont worry hyung i got you

 

**Yeonttomeok**

You'll come and take Soobin off me? d(ŐдŐ๑)

 

**Beomttomeok**

whut

no

ill become the leader and the new hyung

( ∙_∙) ( ∙_∙)>⌐■-■ (⌐■_■)

 

**Yeonttomeok**

I hate all of you

 

**King Kang**

ha! you thought beotch

ya got tricked

∗˚(* ˃̤൬˂̤ *)˚∗

ya dumb

 

**Yeonttomeok**

Taehyun, you'll come here and get Soobin off me right this instant.

Or else I will tell people about _you know what_

 

**King Kang**

_**GASP** _

YOOU WOULDNT

YOU BITCH

((╬●∀●)

 

**Yeonttomeok**

You know damn well I would

 

**Beomttomeok**

wow he wrote bitch right

it must be important

spill the tea im listening

 

**Yeonttomeok**

No more need

He got Soobin off me

Now he's waking up

Quick, get those hair clips off him!

 

**Beomttomeok**

hey dont leave

i wanna know what happens

heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey

come on i wanna know

 

**Soobin**

*Come on, I want to know.

 

**Huehue**

OH SHIT IT'S THE SPELLING POLICE

QUICK @Beomttomeok @King Kang HIDE

HELL CATCH US

 

**Soobin**

I really am not in the mood to correct that.

My heads hurts way too much.

 

**Yeonttomeok**

Sorry...

 

**Soobin**

What the hell were you even doing hyung?!

 

**Beomttomeok**

yo

 

**Soobin**

Yes?

 

**Beomttomeok**

scroll up n read

 

**Soobin**

Alright.

...

Hyung

Was the actual fucking hell was that?!

 

**Yeonttomeok**

 I said I'm sorry!!!!

I was just curious...

And I didn't really think before doing it...

I'm really sorry...

 

**Huehue**

Am I the only one that observed that Taehyun hasn't said anything in a while?

 

**Beomttomeok**

i did but I didnt wanna take the attention off the drama

 

**Soobin**

 

He's not in the room anymore.

I need some ice for my head, I've got a splitting headache.

 

**Yeonttomeok**

I'll get you some.

And I'll go find where Taehyun is.

 

**Beomttomeok**

you better

<(｀^´)>

hes like a puppy when hes sad

* * *

_**[*iNHALE* BOI]** _

 

**Sk8er Boi**

Taehyun, are you okay?

Where did you go?

Are you mad?

 

 

Is it because of that thing I said.

 

**Parrot Boi**

i dont wanna talk about it

 

**Sk8er Boi**

Taehyun, I am really sorry.

I shouldn't have threatened you with a secret.

That was very childish from me and I am your hyung, I should be one person you can confide in.

I apologize, Taehyun. I promise I won't do this again.

 

**Parrot Boi**

its just

the guys will ask about it

they are so freaking curious and nosy all the time

and i dont wanna be asked

cause sometimes i am about to tell it myself and i

dont want to ruin anything

 

**Sk8er Boi**

Taehyun, listen here.

I will talk to them personally and make sure they don't ask.

Your secret is safe with me.

And even if you will ever want to say it out loud to the others

I promise you that nothing bad will happen.

And that I will take care of anyone that tries to mess up with you.

Pow

ヽ( ･∀･)ﾉ┌┛Σ(ノ `Д´)ノ

Okay?

 

**Parrot Boi**

yeah, okay

just dont bring this up in front of them anymore, ever, okay?

 

**Sk8er Boi**

I promise on all my stash of chocolate chip mint ice cream

 

**Parrot Boi**

thats gross af

but I appreciate it

thanks

 

**Sk8er Boi**

No problem

Now come out of wherever you are, please?

 

**Parrot Boi**

i was in your closet

i was about to rip apart this shirt you got with j cole but i thought not to in the end cause you apologized

 

**Sk8er Boi**

TAEHYUN


End file.
